Like A Fool
by Otempora42
Summary: Following the events at Ealdor, Morgana confronts Merlin about his magical abilities, and Merlin reveals what he knows about her gifts. They form a friendship, and begin to study together. But will they be caught? Merlin/Morgana, spoilers.


**This is my first attempt at a multi-chaptered story for this fandom. Hope you enjoy it! Oh, and I used a Welsh-English dictionary for the spells, so if they're wrong, that's my fault.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. Shine/BBC do.**

It was late when the four returned to Camelot.

Morgana had apparently claimed that she and Gwen were going to visit one of her friends, and Arthur had fallen back on the time-honoured excuse of a "hunting trip". Merlin wondered if Uther would hear about how Ealdor no longer needed any protection, but right now he needed sleep.

Gaius seemed to be asleep when Merlin walked through the door. Merlin walked in and fumbled around for a candle.

"_Saethu_," he whispered, and the candle lit. He placed it on the table.

"Merlin," Morgana said, from the doorway. Merlin jumped in surprise and spun around to face her.

"M-Morgana. What are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you. May I come in?"

Merlin nodded. Morgana walked in and sat down. Why was it that, even without make-up and dressed as a man, she could still completely take over a room? Merlin sat down across from her.

"What are you here for?" Merlin asked, hoping that it wasn't what he thought it was.

"Merlin, you should know by now that I am not like Uther."

"Of course." How could he ever think that? Morgana was kind and open-minded and so very unlike Uther. They were only similar in their presence. Both immediately made you want to shut up and do what they told you. But that feeling was scary when Uther used it, but strangely compelling coming from Morgana.

"Then you will have no problem answering my questions." Morgana waited for Merlin's nod before she continued. "I'm not stupid. I know what I saw today. And I saw you setting that gunpowder alight with nothing but a word."

"You must have been seeing things."

"No, I wasn't." She wasn't being defensive. She simply knew she was right. The way Morgana could use her voice... Merlin wished that he could be as confident as her. "The fact is, you didn't use the flint to start a fire. You used magic."

"No, I didn't. I used good old reliable flint."

"And don't even try and tell me that the wind wasn't your doing. I saw you and your friend."

"_Will._"

"Will, then. He wasn't doing anything at all. But you... you were controlling it. I only know magic through books, but I know what it was."

Merlin took a deep breath. He shouldn't known he couldn't hide it for long. And at least it was Morgana, who had magical powers herself, who figured this out, rather than Arthur, or worse, Uther.

"Yes," he said, finally. "I'm a sorcerer."

Morgana smiled a little, clearly proud of herself. She had more in common with Arthur than she thought.

"But you can't tell anyone about this. Not even Gwen."

"Why not? Gwen can keep at a secret."

"You know what Uther would do to me if I got caught. I can trust you, but no one else."

"Does Gaius know?"

"Yes. He's the one who's always going on about how I need to be more careful."

"It's good advice, Merlin."

"Yeah," Merlin said. He wondered if he should mention Morgana's gift. Would she be upset that he knew? That he hadn't told her about it?

"How long have you known that you could... do this?"

"I can't remember not knowing." Merlin smiled. "I remember, when I was little, my mother was trying to get something down from a cupboard. And I, without even thinking about it, took it down for her, without even touching it. At first I had trouble controlling it. But I learned. Everyone, including Mother, thought I'd just grown out of it."

"You've been hiding it all your life." Her voice was lowered, and she was looking at him with compassion. Merlin had seen a softer side to Morgana when they were nursing Mordred, but he never thought that she'd let her guard down for him.

"And you?" Morgana's eyes grew wide, and Merlin realized what he'd just done. "No, I..."

"How did you know?" she said, standing up. Her face was cold again, but Merlin could see her fear.

"Gaius... guessed. He said that you have nightmares that mysteriously come true."

"Not always. The one where Arthur... drowns..."

"No. I saved him from Sophia. You were right. You're not mad or overdramatic or anything!"

"Thank you, Merlin."

"I mean..." he sighed. "What I mean is, you're special. You have a gift that saved Arthur's life. You shouldn't be afraid of it."

"Easy for you to say. You don't have to live with it. The last time I got a decent night's rest was when I was thirteen."

"I'm sure that we can learn how to control it. And, with training, you could probably become a sorceress."

"And who would teach us?" She wasn't angry, he didn't think – just curious.

"Well, Uther has books. We could learn together. I could help you master the basics, and we could go from there."

"I... I'd like that." Morgana gave him a small smile. "How about next week? Same time."

"All right," Merlin said. He was sad that he'd have to give up his nights, but it was worth it. "Good night."

"Good night, Merlin," Morgana said, as she left the room.

Merlin went to the doorway to watch her leave. _The last time I got a decent night's rest was when I was thirteen._

"_Cysgu da_, Morgana."

* * *

For the first time in years, Morgana slept through the night without a single dream.


End file.
